1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to trailer hitches for land vehicles, and particularly to an adjustable trailer hitch for non-permanent quick installation to and removal from land vehicles of varied dimensions, makes, and models.
2. The Relevant Technology
The prior art contains some trailer hitches that are adjustable in a limited way so as to fit different vehicles. Prior art trailer hitches normally involve a difficult and permanent installation that requires drilling, welding, or other extensive procedures. These extensive procedures build in additional time that is required to remove the hitch from the vehicle after it has been installed. Consequently, there is a need for a hitch that can be installed on the chassis or frame of the vehicle without drilling, welding, or other extensive procedures which are time consuming. Further, there is a need for such installation and removal that can be done by a person lacking mechanical skill without sacrificing safety of the installation. Finally, there is a need to provide an adjustable trailer hitch that reduces the expense of trailer hitch installation and removal by lowering the equipment and labor costs required for installation and removal.